The Pain of Yesterday
by LexiLove241
Summary: After a horrific event went down with Joker, Harley Quinn finds herself with his biggest enemy and an enemy of her own. Will Harley forgive and forget all that has happened in the past and come crawling back to her beloved EX? Or will she stay with her once enemy and become the person she should have been? Who knows what will happen! Read to find out! Rated M for a reason!
1. Intro

The pain was horrid. Harley's muscles were throbbing as she lay there on the cold cement floor where Joker and his crew used to be hiding. Her own blood pooling around her as it leaked from her face, her arms, her legs, everywhere. Joker himself had done this to her, he was trying to kill her forever. She finally realized that 'Mr.J' did not truly love her, when it came down to it he could care less if she died. Harley was confused though, she knew that she annoyed Joker at times but she didn't get it. Why beat her senseless? She thought that Joker needed her, even if he didn't need her emotionally. She thought that he needed her to help him control his mafia of goons. Each and everyone of Joker's goons respected Harley, she knew how to control their emotions, she knew how to tame them and take the nicest of people and turn them into more recruits for Joker. All for Joker. She was going to die. She was going to die because she fell for him and she couldn't...no...she wouldn't realize that is was just a game, a scam, a joke just to get his army big enough for his master plan. Pain coursed its way through Harley once again as she slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. She tried and tried again to stay awake, to stay ALIVE. Harley looked around her only to see pure darkness surrounding her. She whimpered and started to cry. Then she started to sob. Then she started to scream in agony. As she did so she wrote with her own blood:  
HARLEY HATES JOKER HARLEY MADE MISTAKES HARLEY HATES JOKER JOKER IS A LIAR Harley sniffled, her entire body had went numb from blood loss, pain and sorrow. All she could do now was wait. Harley waited and as she was taking her last breaths she saw the movement of a cape. A black cape, just like the cape of Joker's biggest enemy. Was he here to save her? Would he see past all of her wrongs and save her? A little hope had filled Harley. She felt gravity put such force on her that it made her scream in pain. She saw him now, she knew who it was. He was carrying her.

"Help me." Harley let out those last two whispered words out before blacking out. Being carried by her once most hated enemy:

BATMAN. 


	2. The Pain of the Night Before

Poison Ivy could feel it. She knew from the moment she entered the building to see her best friend that something was wrong. Ivy looked around her, only to find blood. She recognized the smell. It was Harley's blood, puddled everywhere. It's almost like she was beaten to death, but that wasn't possible. Was it? With the amount of blood that's there, Harley's dead body should be there. Right in front of her bruised and bloodied, but it wasn't. Were her senses wrong? No, the building was surrounded with trees, flowers and grass. Which meant her senses were completely right, in fact her senses were enhanced being so close to the plants outside. Poison Ivy's main question now was who did it? Who beat Harley to the point of death then took her body and put it somewhere else. Joker? No, he would have just left her body there. There is the possibility that one of Joker's genetically altered goons could have done, it but Harley would know every single weakness and defeat them easily. Batman? As much as Ivy would love to think that the b-man did it, he would never make someone bleed this much. Especially not Harley. Harley and Batman had something for each other. It wasn't hate or even attraction. Ivy could could see that her and the bat had a special kind of respect for each other. A respect that was caught between love and the unknown. It didn't take the smartest person to figure it out though, even Joker and his goons had found that out eventually. Poison Ivy took one last long look at the room she was in before noticing a message in Harley's blood. Then she knew that if something or someone made Harley hate the Joker, it would have been the Joker himself. Who decided to help the crazy blond? Was her best friend still alive? If Harley was alive would she live to see another day, or would she be healed and sent back to Arkham Asylum? With all of these questions circling her head, one thought popped up. Find Harley. Alive or dead.

Harley couldn't move. Not even her eyelids wound open when she commanded them to. Am I dead? Was her first question. That thought vanished when she started hearing noises. Not noises but voices. If she could not see, she would gather as much data as she could by listening to the voices. Maybe then she would figure out where she was. That was her second question. Where exactly was she? She listened very closely, as if her life depended on it.

"Sir, are you sure you should have brought her here?" A male british voice said in the distance.

"I'm not quite sure. But I couldn't just leave her there. She was dying, Alfred. Something inside of me snapped when I saw the message she wrote in her own blood. HER OWN BLOOD! So I brought her here. I don't know what got into me. When she's well again, I'll send her back to the Asylum." Another male voice said, this voice though, sounded familiar to Harley. Realization hit her like a bullet as all of the happenings from last night rushed back into her brain. Including the very scarring and painful beating she endured from Joker not to mention his violations Harley tried to forget about. She whimpered as the pain came crawling back to her as well. It was birdbrain. It was his voice that sounded familiar to her. Batman, one of her major enemies had saved her from death. That thought oddly calmed her and filled her with the warmth she felt when the Joker, her EX love praised her. That's when she heard the voices stop. Harley heard footsteps come closer and closer to her.

"Harley? Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?" Batman's slightly worried voice made her eyes snap open. She looked at him. This time he was NOT wearing his mask. This startled Harley to some extent. He was none other than Bruce Wayne. One of the richest men alive. Although this made sense Harley could not believe her eyes. As she thought pain once again shot through her body. Harley whimpered once more, closed her eyes and held her breath as she waited for the pain to die down. Bruce looked at her with wide eyes, worry in them increasing just the tiniest bit as he walked away from her without a word said. Her heart sank at the sight of him leaving. She didn't know why but Harley liked being around Batbrain who was now Bruce. He helped her deal with her problems when he was around. No one thought that Harley knew Joker didn't love her. Truth was though, that she did in a way and Harley slowly started to drift away from him over the past two years. She started looking forward to seeing Batman. That's why she stayed with him, because she knew that Batman would come looking for the Joker. Joker always had Batman fight Harley, his lady sidekick/lover before himself so he would always have the last laugh. Harley cherished those moments more than she cared to realize. Harley respected Bruce. She respected him in a way that she didn't even respect Joker in. When he had her respect and love. Her mind wandered to the night before. Harley cringed as she remembered how he violated her while beating her. He beat her bloody then tore off her clothes. He then took a pocket knife and cut her face, her breasts, her stomach, her womanhood and all down her arms and legs, then left her there to die. Harley let tears trickle down her cut up and bruised face as she covered herself as much as she could with her arms, not even caring for the tremendous amount of pain it caused her.

"Harley, what exactly happened?" He said softly as he had come back carrying a needle and a syringe in his hands only to find her curled in a ball and silently weeping. This only made her cringe once more and shiver.

"I'm going to put some painkillers in you so you don't hurt as much, OK?" Bruce asked her as he continued to walk towards her. Harley nodded in agreement and let him stick the needle inside her. Harley slowly started to feel the painkiller kick in after ten minutes. When the pain was small enough for her to talk, she spoke.

"Water.'' She croaked and Bruce got up and handed her a glass of water from the bedside table next to her. Harley downed the water and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Birdbrain, for everything."Harley smiled just a tiny bit when Bruce looked at her with astonishment. Bruce cleared his throat and looked at her with sincerity.

"Get some sleep Harley, we'll talk later." He told her before turning around to leave. Before he could make it very far Harley reached out for him and caught his shirt sleeve. He turned to her with confusion.

"Don't leave me. Please?" She said in a small whimpered tone. He looked at her with uncertainty, then nodded as he sat back down in the chair next to her bed. He looked at her.

"Sleep and I'll stay." He said with a stern voice while his eyes pleaded with her. She nodded, then closed her eyes. Having Bruce with her chased away all of her fears and she drifted off into a deep sleep. Bruce looked at her face as she slept. She was bruised and had cuts all over her face. This enraged him for some reason. He had no clue why, but he wanted to tear the person that did this to her apart. His anger grew when he realized that not only does he not control of his emotions when it is about, or he is near Harley but the fact that someone not only physically harmed her but also emotionally and he does not know what happened. He looked at Harley. She was so peaceful when she slept. Bruce smiled to himself. He wanted to protect this woman, and with that thought he fell into a deep sleep as well. The thought of protecting Harley lingered in his dreams. 


	3. A Choice for the Better

Bruce awoke with the sound of Harley screaming. He quickly got up and went to the female crying in his bed. Bruce held her in his arms as he comforted her. Not only did he surprise himself with the sudden contact he gave her, but he surprised Harley as well. Harley, on any normal day would have refused this contact with anyone but her closest friends and Mr.J but this was no normal day. In all truth the blond's life was changed forever. So Harley accepted his embrace with open arms. She cried on his shoulder while he rocked, shushed and gave her comforting words. Eventually Harley's tears started to slow and Bruce finally spoke to her.

"Harley, what happened?" He spoke with a little hesitation in his voice, not wanting her to start crying again. Bruce hated seeing her like this. He hated the fact that he could not yet see a smile on his beautiful blonde. HIS beautiful blonde? Where was he getting that from? Before he could ask himself anymore questions, Harley spoke.

"Joker." She said with a small whimper barely audible to his ears.

"What did he do to you Harley? I need to know, but if you need time to deal wi-" Harley looked into his eyes with so much pain and hurt, it nearly broke bruce.

"H-he beat me, then tore off all my clothes, then cut me everywhere possible to make me suffer, then left me to die." Bruce held Harley tighter, bringing her closer to him. So close that Harley could kiss his face. She had the sudden urge to kiss him. She wanted him. The way he comforted her made her think that he could love her. Bruce could make her happy. She would love him and he would love her back. Harley then realized something. She could be the person she should have been, she could be happy forever and bring happiness to others. Harley realized another thing. She wanted Bruce Wayne to be hers forever. Even if that meant she had to be good for the rest of her life, give up being the crazy badass she was. It would be worth it, right?

"Hey Birdbrain, I don't want to be bad anymore, I don't want to hurt people. I want to do good and help people now. Besides the only reason I stuck around was because I used to love joker," And now I have you to love. She whispered under her breath. Bruce could barely believe what she had said. Not only did she say that she wanted to flip sides, she said that she had him to love. Of course he was not intended to hear that, his enhanced hearing allowed him to hear anyways. He felt happiness course through his entire body, she wanted him. Why did this make him so happy. Bruce felt something on his lips. Somewhere in his line of thinking Bruce had actually leaned down to kiss the beautiful blonde before him. Before he could react the blonde kissed him back with a fiery passion. He pulled back to look at her face. Bruce looked deep into her her into her eyes, as if he was searching for an answer. Harley stared right back into his eyes, waiting. Waiting for him to find the answer that she had buried deep within her heart many years ago. Harley loved Bruce, but the question was did Bruce love Harley? She pleaded with his eyes to love her back, or trust her enough to tolerate her.

"Harley, I-I" Bruce got up off the bed, released Harley and composed his face back into its usual scowl before an older male with butler attire walked into the room. He came into the room bringing a tray filled with food. Harley's mouth watered upon sight of the food. She had not eaten in two days, or at least that's what she thought. Bruce looked at Harley with amusement on his face. He watched her as she eyed the food hungrily.

"Dinner, sir?" Snapping Bruce out of his trance.

"Thank you Alfred." He told the butler before turning to Harley who had wide eyes.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"3 or 4 days, my dear. Master Bruce has been in here almost every moment since you got here. He has been keeping a very close eye on you." The butler said as he looked at Bruce with a small smile on his face, upon seeing his master blush ever so slightly. Alfred knew that Bruce had a small crush on the crazy blonde known as Harley Quinn ever since he came home a few years ago. Master Bruce had said that Harley had been going slightly easier on him. Always smiling when she saw him. Making their fight as long as possible when ever she could, even when Joker was caught and brought to the Asylum. Back then he wasn't so sure about his judgment, but now. Now he was sure. Bruce bringing Harley into his home, in his bed, and unmasked showed how much he truly trusted and cared for Harley without even knowing it himself. By the looks of Harley now that he's seen her in person around Bruce, proves that she feels the same. Alfred hoped that Harley be good for Bruce, and hoped that she, would never break him.

Poison Ivy had a plan. To find Harley, Ivy had to follow her scent. This was going to be both easy and hard. She had to find her scent and follow it to where she was, the easy part was finding the scent. Poison Ivy knew Harley's scent better than anyone. The hard part was finding her before her scent disappeared, if Harley WAS dead than that just added to her problems. Ivy had to work fast and hard to find her best friend, if she didn't find Harley's scent trail before it disappeared then Ivy would be left without a best friend and Harley was one of a kind. Poison Ivy had many problems with socializing and pretty much hated everyone. All except Harley. When poison Ivy first met Harley she thought she was a quirky, stuck up, bitch. That was until one day the Joker asked Ivy for help and although she may not have liked people the had the same goal. Take out Batman. Joker had asked her to surround a certain area with thick jungles. Of course Poison Ivy could feel when one of her babies were hurt, or being hurt. Some of Joker's goons thought it would be funny to mess around with his his accomplice. When Ivy got to them they noticed her and out of fear they started damaging every plant around them, they knew that it weakened Ivy when they did that. Poison Ivy screamed in agony, then out comes the crazy blonde. She beat all of their asses then turned towards Ivy.

"Imma sorry bout' your plants. Joker's goons need to pay more respect to their lady leaders. Nobody should have to deal with the harm of the things they love. I know plants are very important to ya so after this why doncha' come with me to the park and I'll help ya grow s'more of your plants and you can make it just the way ya want it." Harley smiled at Ivy.

"I'll go." Ivy replied. Harley had surprised Ivy to the point where she actually said yes. Harley's eyes lit up like a firecracker.

"I hope that we can be friends, there's no females round' here and it gets rather lonely. I prefer not hangin' round' perverted goons." She looked at Poison Ivy with her bright hopeful eyes. Ivy looked at her. The lonesome beauty, Poison Ivy, friends with a blonde lunatic doctor. Ivy smiled, that didn't sound half bad. Poison Ivy let the words of acceptance slip out of her mouth and from then on her and the doctor became very close friends. That is why Ivy could not let Harley go. Harley was the only one who truly understood her. Harley would not have given up on her if the situation was flipped, so Poison Ivy would find Harley and they would be forever best friends once again. With one last breath Ivy turned and left.

"I'm coming Harls." She said as she raced to find her best friend. 


	4. Pain Temporarily Forgotton

Hey what's up guys!? Sorry for not being able to update till now and for having the chapters short but i'm honestly not even sure how long it gets on the computer or any other device. When I write each chapter they're normally a little to halfway over two pages. In the future I will be making them longer and updating 1-2 times a week depending on how many stories i've decided to post on the website and what's going on in my life. Currently family problems have come up and my housing is moving to a different place than where I have been. I do not know where I am going and I do not know the rules there either. With me moving I may not be able to continue my stories, due to stress, changed rules or some other random reason. I will do my best to continue and if I am not able to I will notify you and/or delete the story. I am truly sorry if that ends up happening but I have no control over it. You don't want me rambling on about my problems do you!? No, ya don't so ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any other characters! I am not secretly Harley Quinn… OR AM I!  
-

~2 weeks later~

Poison Ivy spent the past week spying on the Wayne Manor in hopes of seeing any kind of activity in and out of its protected doors. Ivy saw nothing, absolutely nothing. Not even the move of a curtain. Poison Ivy was always persistent but never patient. She did not like having to wait and had to constantly yell at herself to remind her that she couldn't just storm the place, grab her best friend, and walk out without any harm to herself or Harley. As Ivy had yet another argument with herself out of the corner of her eye she saw a window open, Ivy flipped her head to see and observed the window. She saw a figure appear and as she got a better look she saw bright blonde hair in the window. It was Harley! Her beautiful best friend was truly alive. Not thinking, Poison Ivy used her plant abilities to be face to face with her best friend.

Harley saw a flash outside the guest bedroom window where she was staying till she was better and began to be fearful of what was out there. Did Joker come back for her? Was he going to make sure he actually killed her this time or was he just beat her bloody let her live then do it over and over again. Harley cringed. What ever was out there popped in the window causing Harley to jump and back away from it, about to scream for help from the bat she was very fond of. That was till she figured out who it was. Harley was ecstatic to see Poison Ivy, her best friend. Harley squealed and ran over to hug her best friend.

"Ivy!" she yelled.

"Harley, be quiet! They'll hear us and take you away from me again!" She whispered in a stern tone.

"Oh no, i'm perfectly fine! Ivy can you keep a secret for me?" Harley asked softly looked at Ivy with the most sincere eyes Ivy had ever seen on the blonde. Startled by the change in attitude Ivy replied a bit confused.

"Yes of course Harley." Harley leaned in and whispered in Poison Ivy's ear.

"Harley loves batman. Harley is staying with batman. Batman is Bruce Wayne. Harley needs to keep batman's identity a secret. Harley does not want to leave batman. He treats Harley good." Poison Ivy's eyes widened in shock for three reasons. First off although it makes sense Ivy would have never thought Bruce Wayne one of the richest playboys in the world was actually the protector of Gotham city. Second Harley told her that she loved the batbrain that was her enemy for as long as Ivy could remember. To top it all off she didn't want to leave and he was treating her how she should be treated, according to Harley.

"Is Harley allowed to have Batman?" Harley looked Poison Ivy with hope filled eyes. Ivy pondered for a moment. Did Ivy want revenge on the bat for soiling her plans or happiness for the one person that mattered the most to her. Revenge or happiness. Ivy looked deep into Harleys grey-blue eyes. Harley deserved someone to love her, and she knew the stupid bat could not only do that but keep Harley happy. Ivy sighed and smiled softly at the blonde in front of her.

"Okay, you can have the dumb bat but if he ever hurts you ill let my babies tear him apart limb from limb." Harley's face lit up and just as she was about to thank Ivy Bruce walked in.

"Harley I was wondering-" He looked up to see the scene before him slightly stunned at the moment. Then before he could do anything Harley ran up and tackled him to the ground while Ivy wrapped her vines around his entire body trapping him. Harley then straddled batman.

"Calm down batbrain she's not here to fight or take me away from you. She's just here to talk to me. I knew she would find me. She came to say hi." Harley smiled at him with what he thought to be almost loving. Bruce blushed a bit before composing his face back into a scowl that has been appearing less frequently with Harley around.

"It's Bruce and she needs to leave Harley." He scolded Harley. The blonde pouted.

"Pleeeeease let her stay. She's all the family i've got." Harley whined. Bruce looked at Harley's Face. He took in her features as she was in close proximity. Harley was absolutely breathtaking. Harley had an hourglass figure with a large natural bust. Harley had beautiful grey-blue eyes that could rip anyone's heart right out of their chest and had blonde hair as bright as the sun. Bruce smiled at himself. Then he heard Harley whine again.

"Please Bruce she won't do anything bad as long as you give her a greenhouse for her own, she'll take a retire from being evil just like me. She could be with me and her plant friends without causing any harm. Right Ivy?" Poison Ivy stared at harley, pondering the idea before nodding her head.

"I guess that would be nice." Ivy said. Harley squealed in delight, then looked at the man under her.

"Please." She begged. Bruce took a long look at Harley, then at Ivy. He sighed heavily before turning back to Harley.

"Fine, but she stays in here with you until that house is built. And could you please untie me now." he said when he spoke again. Harley squealed again and gave Bruce a giant bear hug. Bruce blushed at the contact. Ivy noticed and smirked at him. Soon after Harley got off of him, Bruce was freed and got up.

"Bruce, what were you gonna ask me before you saw Ivy?" Harley asked when he got up.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping since you've been wearing the clothes of my daughter and it seems they do not fit very well. " Bruce said as he smiled at the beautiful blonde. Harley's face lit up in excitement.

"Of course! There's nothing I love doing more than shopping!" Harley Squealed. "Can Ivy come too?"

"Why not." Bruce said and Harley beamed.

"Ya hear that Ivy. You get to come too!" Harley squealed and hopped about the room in joy.

"Be ready in 20 minutes. Because of the suspicion you two will be wearing disguises and we will split up into two groups." He turned to Ivy. "You will be shopping with my butler Alfred. He is a very kind man and has been serving my family for many years. As for you Harley, you will be coming with me."

"Awww Bruce, are ya askin lil' ol' me out on date?" She asked. Bruce smiled, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Guess it is now." She blushed but smiled back. He released her hand and turned to walk away.

"See you in 20 minutes." He said before walking gracefully out the door. Harley looked at Ivy in panic.

"Oh my god what do I do Ivy. Help me put something together." She said as she went through the clothes she was given. Harley stopped looked at Ivy once more. "I have a date with batman!" She said happily before turning back to the clothes for something to smiled at her cheerfulness.

"Indeed you do. Now what do we have for you to wear." Ivy walked over to her and started to help her. Never in a million years would she have thought that batman, the grumpy old protector of gotham city, would be going on a date with the biggest villain on earth's side kick, her best friend. Who would have thought that she would get dragged in too. Harley and Poison Ivy smiled together as they prepared for their shopping spree/date with Bruce Wayne also known as Batman.

R&R please! I appreciate the support and am taking suggestions for new fanfics to post on this website. I hope you liked this chapter along with the story in general. Update and new story coming soon! the new story is called Jester & Echo(Remake/Continuation) It will be put up soon! See ya later! BYE! 


End file.
